Shadowed Sunrise: a continuation of breaking dawn
by LentilHead
Summary: This is my continuation of where Breaking Dawn left off. Bella used to work for the CIA before she came to Forks, she quit a while back, but her old life catches up with her. Nessie's falling for Jake, but will a certain Nahuel try to come i
1. Sumary

**Hey guys! This is my continuation of where Breaking Dawn left off. Bella used to work for the CIA before she came to Forks, she quit a while back, but her old life catches up with her. Nessie's falling for Jake, but will a certain Nahuel try to come in between? An old friend of Bella comes back and Edward is… Jealous? And the Cullens discover Rosalie may have a gift after all! That plus LOTS more. Drama, adventure, romance, and more. READ NOW! Please review and tell me if anyone comes up with a good name for the story and i'm also extremely flexible, so if anyone has any good ideas, review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bella's POV

"BELLA, it's time to get ready, it's your first day of college!" I heard Alice sing. Dammit! Time to hide! I tried to pull away, but my beautiful, god-like husband just pulled me back.

"No way," Edward said, "I'm not even close to being able to let go of you yet," he warned.

"Alright then… in that case, you don't have to," I responded, pulling his lips to mine, listening to the deep growl coming out of his chest.

"Bella, pleeeeeeeeease?" I heard Alice plead.

"Not a chance I muttered through Edward's lips, knowing she would hear."

"Aunt Alice!" I heard my beautiful daughter say, "It's my first day of high school and I need your fashion expertise!"

"YES!" she hissed and I heard them run into Nessie's room. "I'm so glad I saved you from your mother's fashion sense!" she sang. Edward opened up his mouth to protest… or agree, but I pulled his lips back to mine, enjoying the way his tongue trailed in my mouth, desperately wishing I could stay here, with him, forever. But I couldn't.

"As much as I'd love to stay here all day with you," Edward said, "we have to get ready for college." He finished, looking wistful. I giggled at his expression and changed into jeans and a blue Dartmouth t-shirt.

We walked ran to the main house where I saw Emmet, with his back to me, facing Jasper at extreme chess. As soon as we walked in, he turned around. "Up for a little fight once we get back?" he challenged.

"Hell yea!" I responded. **(AN: Bella's a lot more of a tomboy in this book, like I said before, she used to work for the CIA, but nobody knows… yet.) **

"Ewww, fighting," I heard Nessie say from the top of the stairs and I turned to smile at my gorgeous daughter. Alice had dressed her in a tight pink top that emphasized her bust and black skirt with a pair of leggings underneath that also emphasized every curve in her body. She was also wearing makeup, which I highly disapproved of, bringing out her ultra high cheekbones and beautiful auburn hair. Gorgeous, beautiful, and totally inappropriate.

I was just about interrogate Alice when Jasper interrupted, "How did you become such a good teacher anyways?" He asked, curious. My body locked down and I froze, unmoving. "I mean, I remember when we were giving you basic fighting lessons and you had exactly the skill of a newborn and now you can beat _Emmet_ ten out of ten times." The whole room, including Edward, turned to look at me with curios expressions on their faces. "We still have about ten minutes left, lets fight so I can see how skilled you truly are."

"Sure," I mumbled, deciding to let him win so nobody would be suspicious, but he felt what I was feeling and turned to stare at me. "Don't you dare throw the fight!" He warned, "I will know."

We went outside to the woods and found a pretty big clearing. I saw Edward flinch at the idea of me fighting Jasper and rolled my eyes. "Do your best Jazz," I teased and Edward cringed. "I will be fine, I assured him, Jasper won't hurt me, right?" I asked and was relieved to see Jasper nod his head and Edward relax. "I will be fine." I promised him and went to face Jasper in the clearing. **(AN: I understand that a lot of you are probably wondering confused and to give you a better idea, if anyone read the Alex Rider series or watched James Bond, that's exactly what she did. She was a teenage female James Bond of a Female Alex Rider and went through a good amount of training as a human. If anyone is confused on anything else, review.) **

Despite everything, I was going to take it easy because I could NOT let anyone know about my past, about how I was a hideous monster, about how I had killed before. Sure, with every life I killed I saved millions, but that didn't change the fact that I still killed. Honestly, when Edward talked about my soul being damned, I didn't care, not at all, It made no difference to me because I was already going to Hell one way or another. And although I was damned, I would do it all over again. In a heartbeat. I would save the world and I did not regret killing any of those monsters, the only thing I regretted was not saving Wolf. Wolf. My brother, no, brother was not a good enough word because even though we weren't blood related, we were much closer than any siblings in the world. Don't think about that now, I said, focus! Do NOT let them figure out, DO NOT! Jasper looked at me in utter confusion, feeling all of my emotions pass through him. First fear, then determination, then grief, and finally acceptance and more determination. He raised an eyebrow, but I shrugged it off. "Let's go," he said, his grin now a challenge.

He lunged at me with incredible speed and I instinctively dropped on my hands in push-up form and let him fly past me. STOP IT! I screamed at myself. Easy, easy, easy, I thought, repeating those words over and over in my mind. I saw Jasper and kicked my leg straight at his arms, letting him grab my leg and send me flying toward the speed. I was enraged and my instincts were screaming at me and the CIA fighter in me came out. I had to win, no matter what. I kept still, piercing the air like a bullet, flying straight toward a tree. I heard everyone gasp in shock and pictured Edward, with his fists balled up, about to attack Jasper, but Emmet and Carlisle holding him down.

"Stop Bella!" I heard someone shriek, "God, what the hell is she doing, is she _trying_ to smash into the tree?"

My instincts were telling me to stop, but I tensed up and prepared for what I was about to do, not even sure if it was possible. It seemed like forever, but in truth it had only been a twentieth of a second since Jasper threw me and I measured the distance, deciding to act now. I wasn't sure if it was possible, but I was going to try. Ignoring all of the cries and shrieks behind me, I suddenly ticked into a ball and flipped in the air and at the precise time that I was exactly 5 feet in front of the tree, I lashed out with my legs and pushed out from the tree, hurtling myself at Jasper, exactly like a flip turn in the water. **(AN: for those who aren't big swimmers, flip turns are when the swimmer is done with one lap and going onto the next and they flip in the water and push against the wall to keep going. If you still don't understand, just Google it and watch a video. That is exactly what Bella did, except instead of water, she was in the air and instead of a wall, she used a tree.)** I had done it! In less than a hundredth of a second later, I had Jasper's surprised form pinned down against the floor. I looked around warily and saw my family all gasping with shocked looks on their faces and smiled warily.

"Nice Job, Bella!" Emmet cheered but I didn't pay him any attention. I was only looking at Edward, scared, but at the same time anxious to see his expression. He stared at me with blank eyes, his face smooth, but I knew that there was a whole mix of emotions inside.

"Talk," he demanded.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! I updated it again and i'm really exited for more reviews, so keep it coming. Also, thank you so much edwardobsessed1304 cuz i luv the title and as soon as i figure out how to change mine, i'm going to. I'm sorry about all the short chapters but i'm building up for the next one which is going to be HUGE. The next one contains TONS of drama and it will be awesome! So read and review. Enjoy.**

Edward's POV

WTF? I just saw the core of my existence, the love of my life, my angel, turn into some possessed fighter and beat Jasper in a fight. _Jasper_. What the hell was she hiding from me, I saw shock, amazement, curiosity, and so many other thoughts in my family's minds, but I tuned them out. I kept my face absolutely blank and stared at Bella. "Talk." I demanded.

Bella looked wary, reluctant, regretful, but most of all, scared. Bella was scared? I felt a fierce need to protect her and destroy whatever was scaring her, but I couldn't, because I realized that _I_ was scaring her. She was scared of _me_. She shouldn't be afraid; she is and always will be my angel, my savior, my life. I looked into her deep golden eyes filled with reluctance and love and fear and my expression softened. "Please?" I pleaded, dazzling her.

"Alright," she grumbled, trying to make her voice irritated and mask the pain, but I saw right through it. "I promise you that I will tell you everything tonight, everyone," she said and I heard several of my family members sound relieved that she was including them, but irritated that they wouldn't know till tonight. "But right now, we need to go to class," she finished and the entire family groaned.

"Alright, does everyone know the story?" Carlisle asked. We all nodded. "Just to remind you then, Renesmee, you are a sophomore and Esme's niece, your parents died in a car accident and you have lived with us since you were a baby. Bella, you are keeping your maiden name." At this, I growled, not liking that Bella and I weren't married.

_It's alright, it doesn't matter that nobody else knows as long as we do. It doesn't change anything, I still love you and always will. _I smiled at Bella, knowing she was right, as usual.

Carlisle continued, oblivious to our silent exchange. "You were adopted into our family. Jasper, Rosalie. You two are twins and Hales; you were also adopted into the family. And Alice, Edward, and Emmet, you three are the Cullen's along with Nessie, you were adopted as infants," Carlisle finished. "Everyone clear on that?" He asked.

"Yes," answered seven patronizing voices.

"Good," he answered, "now go have fun!" At that exact moment, Alice had a vision and I tuned out everyone else, focusing on her, eager to see if it had anything to do with what Bella was hiding. It didn't. It was a vision of another vampire at Dartmouth. He was a vegetarian and a nomad and looked nice. He had a good build, actually comparable to Emmet's and was walking to his next class. Right then, the vision ended abruptly, not like it normally did, fading away, but more like someone had shut it out. I looked at Alice, confused, but her thoughts showed she was just as lost as I was. _Do you have any idea what happened?_

"Sorry Alice, I'm just as lost as you are." I wondered if this mysterious vampire had anything to do with it, though. I watched as Alice's eyes narrowed. _I have a weird feeling about him, Edward._ Yes, so do I, I guess we will just have to wait and see. I pulled out of Alice's mind and looked around, seeing everyone's irritated expressions and hearing their thoughts at the same time.

"Well, What did you see?" demanded every vampire in the room. Alice opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. "She saw another vampire at Dartmouth, that's it," I said, not wanting to worry Bella or anyone, for that matter. Alice glared at me, but I ignored her_. Why aren't you telling them? Do you know something I don't? Do you know this vampire, or anything about him, because if you do, you have to tell me whenever you can! _"No," I said, responding to her thoughts, "I know absolutely nothing about this vampire, just trust me," I pleaded. _Fine_, she thought, irritated with me.

**Sorry about all the cliff hangers... but i swear i will make it up to you next chapter, so much happens. Anyways, review and read and please review!  
****~forever and always, **

** Lentil Head **


End file.
